Episode 2 (2011)
"Episode 2" redirects here. For other uses, see Episode 2 (disambiguation). Test × of × Tests ( シケン×ノ×シケン Shiken × No × Shiken ) is the 2nd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 anime. It first aired on October 9th, 2011. Overview Gon, Kurapika and Leorio reach Dolle Harbor and are given a tip by the captain to head for the cedar tree on the hilltop behind the city. Moving through a small town, the three are stopped by a group of masked people and an old woman posts a riddle requiring them to choose between two possible answers. A scheming participant who has followed the three goes ahead to answer and is allowed to pass. The old woman then poses a similar question to the three, angering Leorio for such question has no correct answer. It dawns to Kurapika that it is a trick question and manages to stop Leorio from attacking the old woman. When the time is up and no answer is given, they are sent to the correct path, as the right answer is silence. Upon reaching the cedar tree, they find the navigators being attacked by a shapeshifting creature, the Kiriko. While Leorio tends to the wounded man, Gon and Kurapika go after the creature who kidnaps the woman. They later discovered that the couple and the beasts are actually a family. Impressed, the creatures reveal themselves to be the navigators and fly them to the exam venue. Synopsis Upon reaching Dolle Harbor, the captain tells Gon that going to the cedar tree up the hill behind the city will lead them to the exam site. Gon relay the information to Kurapika and Leorio and they consult the map. They learn that the cedar tree is at opposite direction of Zaban City, the Hunter Exam site. Leorio says that there is a bus that directly goes to the city. Kurapika comments that the vague exam notice given to them is another test for the applicants. Gon chooses to go towards the direction of the tree; Kurapika follows suit after telling Leorio that he is curious about what Gon might do. Leorio bids goodbye as well and walks towards the bus stop when he overhears two senior applicants talking about the bus ride as merely a trap for new applicants. Leorio joins the other two and they reach a small deserted town. Leorio commented that there is nobody around there but Gon plain states that there are plenty of them. A group of masked people appear and block the way with a stage where an old woman sits. She tells them that they have to undergo the quiz in order to reach the cedar tree. She posts a riddle requiring them to choose between two possible answers and giving the answer within five seconds. The three are taken aback by the question for it is something that has no correct answer. Unfortunately, refusing to partake in the quiz will disqualify them from taking the exam. A scheming participant who has overheard the conversation between the captain and Gon and has followed the three goes ahead to answer. The masked people gives way as he continues up the road. The old woman then poses a similar question to the three, angering Leorio even more. It dawns to Kurapika that it is a trick question and is about to tell Leorio when the old woman forbids them from commucating with each other. When the time is up and no one has given an answer, Leorio angrily grabs a wooden stick to hit the woman but is stopped by Kurapika. Kurapika tells Leorio to calm down for he will waste the correct answer, which is silence. Then a door to a tunnel opnes, and they are instructed to meet the navigators living in a house by the cedar tree. Upon reaching the cedar tree, they find the navigators, a couple being attacked by a shapeshifting creature, the Kiriko. While Leorio tends to the wounded man, Gon and Kurapika go after the Kiriko who kidnaps the woman. They are able to catch on with the Kiriko and Gon hits it with his fishing rod. The Kiriko drops the woman and is saved by Kurapika, but he notices a tattoo on her arm and he becomes wary of her real identity. Then Leorio comes, stating that he has given the wounded man painkillers. Kurapika then attacks him. The attacked turns out to be another Kiriko in disguise and asks how Kurapika knows. Kurapika states that even if he is Leorio, he will still hit him for it is wrong to leave a wounded person alone. The Kiriko leaves and Kurapika then asks the woman who she really is. Meanwhile, Gon loses sight of the Kiriko momentarily, then it appears and he follows it. He loses sight of it again, then the Kiriko jumps from a tree and corners Gon. Gon is about to be hit when he flatly says that the Kiriko is not the one he is pursuing. The Kiriko laughs hysterically and calls out its partner. The three applicants reunite and the couple reveals themselves to be the offspring of the two Kirikos. They pass the three due to their unique characteristics and fly them to the exam site. Characters In Order of Appearance Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Episode lists